Handheld information organization and communications devices are becoming increasingly popular, amongst business workers and more general users. For example, handheld computer systems such as the 3Com line of Palm handheld computers, the Handspring Visor, and the Microsoft Pocket PC have found widespread acceptance amongst people for the purpose of organizing their schedules and storing contact information. Typically, these handheld computer systems contain Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a calendar application, a memo application, and a To-Do list application. Such handheld computer systems are popular because they are small enough to be carried all the time, allowing constant easy access to information.
Sales research has indicated that having a simple intuitive method of accessing the stored data is one of the most important aspects of a handheld computer system. Due to its simple elegant design and efficient operation, handheld computer systems based upon the Palm Operating System (Palm OS) have captured a large proportion of the handheld computer system market. With the Palm OS, a user can select and manipulate data using a stylus on a touch sensitive screen, which permits a information to be accessed in a wide variety of ways.
One of the most important applications of handheld computer systems is to hold personal information. For example, an addressbook application is used to store and access a list of acquaintances and contact details. To satisfy consumers, it would be desirable to create new useful interfaces that allow a user to select and arrange items in such lists quickly and in a simple manner.